El aburrimiento y lo que puede llegar a causar
by KenTanaka1350
Summary: La clase 1-A está bajo lo peor que puede pasar (según ciertos personajes): El aburrimiento, una idea surge como respuesta ante ello, ¿qué situaciones se presentarán ante los adolescentes? Algo es seguro... El aburrimiento se irá... Con probablemente la dignidad de muchos de ellos.


**N.A:** Eh, hola ¿qué tal? Esta es mi primera historia xD tengo años leyendo y por fin después de tanto pensarlo me decidí a tratar de escribir una historia medianamente buena xD so, si les gusta pueden hacérmelo saber por un review y bueno, me avisan qué tal les parece xD se supone que es humor o al menos un intento, espero que no sea tan estúpido xD gracias por leer :3

* * *

 _ **Aburrimiento**_

— Uaaaaah, viejo, ¡creo que voy a morir de aburrimiento si no pasa algo interesante en los próximos minutos! —. Se quejó Kirishima en medio de un bostezo mientras su inseparable amigo pikachu — quien se encontraba de acuerdo — estaba a su lado en el sofá…

De cabeza.

Balanceando sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo.

Y es que, cuando son las 2:00 p.m, de un fin de semana, cuando no tienes tareas y nula supervisión adulta. Tú definitivamente no te imaginas que la sala de un lugar en donde todos son adolescentes, esté tan tranquila.

Hay que destacar, que el cuervo, el pulpo y la tímida roca que hablaba con animales, no estaban, habían salido a visitar a sus familias, Satō fue a comprar ingredientes para hacer sus postres, y el chico en serio se tomaba su tiempo para escoger los azucares a ingerir por lo que llegaría tarde.

El karateca con cola se había ido a entrenar, farfullando algo sobre que "era muy normal y debía hacerse fuerte".

Pobre alma acomplejada.

Bueno, esta es la situación: por casualidades de la vida, (de esas extrañas y para nada frecuentes), todo el grupo de estudiantes de la 1-A se puso de acuerdo el día anterior para terminar sus tareas pendientes; por lo que, a su vez, los libró de responsabilidades el fin de semana. Esto por sí mismo ya es suficiente motivo de felicidad, pero resulta que al día siguiente, encontraron una nota de su querido, respetado y temido — en partes iguales — profesor Aizawa:

 _"Confío (realmente no lo hago) en que no destruirán el edificio… Volveré en la noche"_

¡Doble motivo de felicidad!, era casi lo mismo que decir: **¡Fiesta en los dormitorios el fin de semana!** (al menos, en el lenguaje de ciertos estudiantes, véase: Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima, Hagakure, Sero y Minoru… Aunque las intenciones de este último probablemente tuviera que ver con — de alguna u otra forma — embriagar o drogar a sus compañeras para ofrecerse a llevarlas a su habitación… Pequeño pillo).

Pero… No.

Sin nada que hacer, los de la 1-A estaban muriendo de aburrimiento, (en realidad, sólo los anteriormente nombrados estaban así, los demás disfrutaban de su día de no hacer nada).

— Uh… Kirishima-kun, ¿n-no crees que e-es un buen día p-para descansar? —. Cuestionó Izuku de forma tímida y con un sonrojo en el rostro, la razón de esto último es por una Uraraka acostada muy cómodamente en sus piernas; disfrutando de las caricias en el cabello de este, habían tenido una semana algo pesada y un descanso no venía mal. — ¡Midoriya! —. El grito exaltó enormemente al peliverde quien jaló abruptamente el cabello castaño de su mejor amiga, — ¡U-uraraka-san!, ¡l-lo siento! —. La mencionada se había levantado enseguida a sobarse la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ignorando la situación causada por su exasperación, Kirishima se lanzó a zarandear al pobre Deku, —¡Viejo, tú eres el cerebro, piensa en algo, vamos a morir! —. Al parecer el desespero había alcanzado cierto punto… —Ki-kirishima-kun p-por favor para, me e-estoy ma-mareando —. Atraídos por el alboroto causado por esos dos, los demás habitantes de la Heights Alliance se asomaron para curiosear al respecto.

— ¡Chicos!, ¿¡qué ocurre!?, ¿¡qué es todo este alboroto!? — El presidente de la clase Robocop hizo acto de presencia — ¡todos estamos tratando de relajarnos! Es una falta de respeto total hacia los demás el no mantener un tono de voz adecuado y que permita a los demás individuos un ambiente cómodo y tranquilo — regañó haciendo sus clásicos movimientos de manos.

— No seas tan estricto Lida-kun, es sólo que Kirishima-kun está un poco aburrido y expresó lo que todo el grupo siente —. Mina señaló a los personajes que… Bueno:

Sero y Minoru estaban tan aburridos que se encontraban haciendo el pequeño experimento de qué era más pegajoso, si las bolas de Mineta o el papel de Hanta, (no parecía que iba a terminar bien, considerando que el cara plana le estaba apuntando a un Mineta envuelto completamente — a excepción de la cabeza — lo cual hacía pensar que quizá sólo puso como excusa lo del experimento para poder hacerle maldades al cabeza de uvas).

Bien hecho Sero.

Kaminari parecía muy cómodo en su posición… Esperemos que no se pare muy rápido o las consecuencias podrían (van a ser) nefastas para su presión arterial.

Hagakure... Bueno, ella estaba detrás de Mina en un posición digna de un contorsionista (si es que el zapato derecho, la muñequera izquierda y el extraño doblez que se apreciaba en su blusa le decían algo).

— Ciertamente está un poco aburrido este día —. Concedió Momo mientras se sentaba a lado de Midoriya y lo saludaba. Jirō se fue a sentar en un sofá individual mientras asentía — Quizás podríamos hacer algo todos… —.

— ¡Tsk, cabrones bullosos, no dejan descansar a nadie! ¡MUERANSE! — Espetó Blasty boy mientras aparecía en escena con los ojos en blanco.

— Que les parece… ¿si jugamos verdad o reto? —. Preguntó la chica invisible mientras se recomponía emocionada por la idea.

Todos se miraron y luego se dirigieron hacia ella con caras de "no lo creo we", incluso el pelimorado, quien había sido cubierto completamente y parecía momia.

Igual se transparentaba su expresión lo cual resultaba cómico.

—Aww ¡vamos! Anímense, no me dejen morir chicos —. Espetó llorosa —Además… Estoy segura de que más de uno quiere aprovechar las bondades de este juego —agregó con una sonrisa maléfica e inocente al mismo tiempo.

Lo cual se veía raro.

Bueno, si pudieran verla.

Que triste ha de ser invisible 24/7.

— Calma Hagakure-kun, es una idea con la que no todos nos sentimos a gusto y… — ¡VAMOS ALLÁ! — Rugió la mayoría, seguido de un "CARAJO MI CABEZA" por parte de Pikachu, con la llama de la desgracia crepitando en sus ojos.

— Esto se va a poner feo… _«Más para mí»_ —. Susurró Izuku con preocupación cuando notó la mirada malvada de Kacchan sobre él.

— Podría ser divertido — Comentó la pelinegra a su lado, sonaba _un poquito_ nerviosa.

— Uh, esto… Está bien — Se resignó Lida.

Y así, con tres de ellos deseando que nada acabara mal, los demás se pusieron manos a la obra para despejar la salita y que pudieran acomodarse en un círculo.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto al pie de la escalera sin que nadie los notara._

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa aquí abajo? —Preguntó el pelimixto con su usual tranquilidad a su compañera ranita.

—… Gero —. Esta sólo ladeó la cabeza igual de extrañada.

Sea lo que sea, quizás podría terminar no del todo bien.

— Ah, ¿verdad que me veo bien? —. Lanzó la pregunta totalmente fuera de lugar el señor brillitos.

Ambos lo ignoraron completamente.

* * *

 **N.A:** ¡Hola de nuevo!, ¿cómo les pareció? ¿Buena?, ¿mala?, ¿horrible?, ¿dedícate a otra cosa? Opinen pls xD esto, yo podría matarme buscando cosas divertidas para poner, peeero si ustedes tienen ideas, quieren dar ideas, etc siéntanse libres de hacerlo por privado, consejos, ehhh ayudas todo es bienvenido, incluso tomatazos xD nos vemos en la próxima actualización :3

 **P.D:** Aclaro que — si bien hay sentimientos de por medio — nadie es pareja de nadie, so... ¡Sean creativos al sugerir preguntas o retos!


End file.
